Gogo's birthday
by haemokin
Summary: It's Gogo's birthday,and her friends decide to celebrate it by allowing her to pick ONE activity that they must do,so long as it does not involve nudity,alcohol or certain d she picks the perfect activity that will raise the hairs on her friend's necks:Skydiving.
1. The decision

**A.N.:Gogo Tomago has no designated birthday from Disney so whatever day your reading this is her for my last Fanfiction's major spacing error.T.T**

**Disclaimer:I only own the story**

**8:07 AM**

*Buzz Buzz*

"Zzzzzzz... "

*Buzz Buzz*

"Zzz-huh? "

*Buzz Buzz*

"Go away..."Gogo Tomago moaned,not opening her eyes.

*Buzz Buzz*

"I'm not answering."She said sleepily

*Buzz-(BEEP)you have reached Gogo's voicemail. Please leave a message.(BEEEP)GOGO HELP US CALLAGHAN BROKE OUTTA JAIL WE'RE AT SFIT AAAA-(BEEEP)*

It was Honey Lemon's voice. And it sounded like she was in trouble  
Gogo instantly threw of her covers and got dressed

Her suit was unfortunately in Hiro's garage,so she just grabbed her phone and ran for her garage,where her never fast enough bike was leaning against a wall. She started it,and sped off for SFIT

* * *

When she got to SFIT, she saw millions of micro bots flying around, carrying a hooded man while 3 people were being thrown left right and center in micro bot formed hands. Gogo yelled"STOP THAT!"The hooded man turned,and Hiro's face was under the hood. He controlled the micro bots to release Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred around Gogo while he started to form words with the micro bots.  
Before she knew what was happening,her friends yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" and the words formed in giant letters from micro bots. Gogo was stunned."But Callaghan.. He escaped... "  
Honey laughed."that was the bait to get you here!"Gogo's brain was trying to process what was going on."OK...so...no Callaghan?"she asked. Wasabi shook his head."And now,we are going to tell you what we are going to do for your birthday. After careful consideration,"Hiro said, "We have decided we will allow you to chose ONE activity that all of us MUST do,so long as it Does not involve alcohol or nudity or almost certain death"Gogo raised an eyebrow."Are you sure?""Yes"Gogo's mind instantly went into overdrive. This was the perfect chance to get back at them for waking her up early on her birthday, as she always slept until 10AM on that day. She looked at the various things she could do with them. Swimming?To boring.  
Truth or dare?Maybe another time**(A.N. truth or dare for big hero 6?review me Yes or no...Or you can take the idea,i'm still new to this,so PM me if you want to.)**Driving?Knowing herself,it could mean certain looked up at the sky in thought,and the answer came to .Her friends watched her expression, waiting for the answer. She finally declared "How about...Skydiving""How are we going to get parachutes and a helicopter for us to do it?"Wasabi instantly asked."I have some in my house and we can use Fred's helicopter"she answered,having anticipated a question like this."But we don't know how to skydive"Fred told her."I've done it before,so I can teach you.""But I'm 14,"Hiro said,"How am I-""I'll accompany you on the way down,"Gogo interrupted,"it'll be fun!"Honey was now trying figure out a problem in the chosen activity, but she unfortunately couldn't find any."Well then,I'll get the parachutes and you all go to Fred's place and wait there"Gogo said,and with that,she swung a leg over her bike,and sped off in the direction of her house.  
"But...I'm afraid of heights.." Wasabi mumbled."Should have thought of that"Fred replied.


	2. Geronimo!

When Gogo arrived at Fred's mansion,she found her friends all seated in chairs,Baymax beside Hiro.

"So,"she told everyone in the room,"This is the only thing you will need to know:We will drop at 10,000 3,500 feet,we will have to deploy our parachutes. I'll tell you when we are at 3,500 feet via out helmets,which I picked up from Hiro's garage"She tossed the helmets to their owners,Baymax's to Fred because he had no helmet.

"How will you know we are at 3,500 feet?"Honey Lemon asked Gogo suspiciously. "Instinct"she replied,smirking at the look of horror on everyone's faces."Alright then,let's go"

They walked outside to find Heathcliff, Fred's butler,already in the cockpit of the helicopter. "Master Fred, are you and your friends ready?"Heathcliff asked."I'm ready"Fred they all got into the chopper,Gogo said"I suggest you close your eyes if you don't want to get 's a long way up"Everyone took her advice and squeezed their eyes shut as the motor started.

17 minutes later...

"OK, you can open them now"came Gogo's voice through their helmet's but Wasabi did so and instantly felt an increase in the nausea that they had all been feeling on the way up."Wasabi,"came Gogo's exasperated voice,"open your eyes unless you want to the first to drop"Wasabi helped everyone put on their parachutes except Hiro,who would indeed be doing it  
with Gogo.

"Okay,"she asked everyone"see that handle on the left side?**(A.N. I have never done skydiving, so I'M taking a guess at where the ripcord is)**it's called a ripcord. When I say "deploy (whatever your name is)"I want you to pull the ripcord,which will deploy the parachute,alright?Now, who wants to go first?"she asked,clasping her hands together and smiling at the one spoke.

"No one?OK then, Hiro, you stay with 'll be going by ,your first""Help me..."he moaned as he got 's helmet wobbled dangerously on him,owing to the fact that his head wasn't oval,unlike Baymax's. Gogo saw this,and instantly took some masking tape from her bag,and in a few minutes,Baymax's helmet was tapped to Fred. Fred's face was white as he stood at the mouth of the open door."GO!"Gogo semi-yelled and pushed him out

."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...THIS IS EPICLY AWESOME!"he yelled as his helmet's com's went out of range.

"Honey your next"Honey walked up to the door, crouching because of her height. Her usually energetic face was now filled with only one emotion: fear."GO!"She was pushed out,and being the girl she is,gave a shriek that made everyone wince,followed by

"GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

"Wasabi your up""OH man OH man OH man..." he kept on moaning as he walked towards the pushed him out instantly without hesitation.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN..."He screamed.

Hiro looked up at Gogo. "are you sure-"Hiro started,but Gogo took out some velcro tape and taped Hiro around the waist,his face not facing her chest."When I jump,jump along."she told him.

"1,"Hiro's brain was going had defeated Yokai and dimension traveled,but this was next level rocket fists or Baymax to help him move this gravity.

"2,"Happy thoughts...HAPPY THOUGHTS...THE TIME I GOT INTO SFIT...THE TIME TADASHI BROUGHT ME THE STUFF I NEEDED TO MAKE MY BATTLEBOT...THE TIME I PAINTED HONEY LEMON...

"3!"they jumped.

* * *

**In case you wondering,no one dies.**

**I will update this story tomorrow,and it will be the final chapter.**

**And just a reminder,I can't tell if i should go ahead with the truth or dare idea,so review yes or if yes,tell me truths or dares for the characters,so long as it does not include nudity,alcohol,or anything that only adults should do. Bringing back the sugar rush pill is fine.**

**BYE BYE!**


	3. The fall

**Hey there,i'm back.**

**This chapter was woven through internet research and imagination because I haven't done skydiving before.**

**For those of you who have,I hope you enjoyed it.**

**(Hiro's Point of view)**

For the first few seconds,I felt weightless. The clouds were far below me while the sun was directly above me. Far below me,I saw the rest,Honey's blonde hair fanning out,Fred was waving his arms frantically and Wasabi was tumbling through the air.

Then,gravity grabbed me and Gogo and we plummeted and the com's of my friends came into range.

"THIS IS AMAZING ON A MILLION LEVELS!"Fred was yelling

"I AM TERRIFIED!"Honey screamed

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!",Wasabi shrieked.

"Everyone spread out your arms so you will go up and we can group together!"Gogo told did as they were told,and soon we were all at the relatively same height.

Gogo spread out her arms,her hands outstretched,and we knew what we must grabbed Gogo's hand and used his other hand to grab Honey's,who grabbed Wasabi,who grabbed Gogo.

We were in the formation of a circle.

"IF WE DIE,I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AGAIN GOGO!"Wasabi yelled."DON'T WORRY,WE WON'T.I CHECKED MY PHONE ON THE WAY UP,AND 3,500 FEET IS WHERE THE CLOUDS ARE,SO ONCE WE PASS THROUGH THEM,LET GO AND DEPLOY YOUR PARACHUTES,ALRIGHT?"Gogo informed us.

"BEFORE SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAPPENS TO ME,I WANT YOU GUYS TO KNOW I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!"Honey said."DITTO!"Fred replied.

We continued we reached the clouds,Gogo yelled"BRACE YOURSELVES!"We passed through them,our clothing getting wet from passing through the water vapor.

"OK,LET GO AND DEPLOY PARACHUTES!"Gogo commanded.

The rest let go and pulled their ripcords,and the parachutes shot out,and I immediately felt a sudden tug as the chute caught the wind."ALRIGHT,SEE THOSE LITTLE HANDLES AT THE STRAPS OF THE PARACHUTE?THE ONE ON THE RIGHT MAKE YOU GO RIGHT,WHILE THE ONE ON THE LEFT MAKES YOU GO LEFT."Gogo said."YOU DON'T SAY."Wasabi replied.

We glided our way to safety,Heathcliff at the foot of the helicopter,watching us land.

Fred landed on his feet,and Heathcliff started to help him pack away his moment Honey's feet touched the ground, she immediately collapsed and hugged the ground."We made it...Oh we made it...".Wasabi came next,and wasn't so was to busy manipulating the controls to avoid colliding with Fred that he paid no attention to his avoided Fred,at the cost of landing face first in the Gogo and I landed,I ripped off the velcro that was keeping me attached to Gogo.

Everyone took off their helmets and waited until their parachutes were packed before going to the helicopter and Fred told Heathcliff"Take us back to the mansion please."We didn't speak all the way.

When we got to Fred's place,everyone immediately wished Gogo a happy birthday before speeding out the front door,Wasabi suddenly able to surpass Honey Lemon's just ran into his room and slammed the doors behind him.

* * *

**Third person POV**

* * *

Gogo realised she was the only one in the picked up the helmets which Hiro conveniently forgot to take and took out the tiny cameras she had put in them to record their slipped them into her pocket,grabbed all the 5's parachutes and helmets and walked out the front door,thinking"This will be priceless when i show them to Tyrone,and come to think of it,this footage will be epic on their wedding days..."

Gogo started to laugh.

* * *

**And I am done with this story.**

**The next one might include an animatronic that goes by the name of Freddy Fazbear or the truth or dare,if you want me i might just go ahead and YOLO other news-**

**(toreador march starts to play from somewhere in the place i'm writing this)**

**UH OH**

**(footsteps)**

**Hiro: Baymax,DESTROY!PLEASE DESTROY!**

**Baymax:but I cannot harm another human being**

**Hiro: IT'S NOT A HUMAN BEING DANG IT,ITS A-**

**(the door creaks open,a pair of flashing blue eyes meet me and the Big Hero 6.)**

**Everyone but Baymax:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOHGAWDOHGAWDOHGAWDOHGAWD**

**Baymax:Your emotion's have gone so high they are off my this bad?**

**Hiro: BAYMAX,DESTROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!**

**Baymax: My is not a human ,the chip containing the combat techniques is not installed.**

**Hiro:I TOOK IT OUT TO UPGRADE IT!**

**EVERYONE RUSH FREDDY!**

**CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!**


End file.
